exoria_718fandomcom-20200214-history
Exoria 718 Wiki
Welcome to the Exoria 718 loading 742 Wiki Exoria 718 loading 736 RSPS * Exoria is a 718 server, we having amazing features and and plenty of stuff to keep you occupied. We have 24 working skills, the only one that isn't working just YET is construction and the owner (Cayd) is working on it. *We have a very friendly and active community, in-game as well on the forum to support players with any problems. *Current staff members as of 10/26/2018 listed below. Cayd(Owner and Coder of Exoria) Dragon (Co-owner) 053 (Admin) Zezima(Global Mod) unleashpvm (Global Mod) Samuel (Forum Moderator) Below is our advertisment video enjoy! Exoria 718 RSPS *Working Zaros alter, and alter at home. *Skilling teleport, with options to various skilling places. *Minigame teleport, which contains various minigames for players. *Wilderness teleport, provides teleports to some of the commonly player pking area. *Bosses teleport, access to various bosses and monsters such as General Graador, Nex, Corporeal Beast, Polypore dungeon, Glacors and much more. *Thieving stalls which provide good starter cash. *Farming patch for Farming. *Skilling shops, Melee shop, Mag ic and Runes shop, Range shop, Food shop, Potions shop. *Donor,Extreme Donor, and VIP Zones are for those who have donated. *Lunar altar and Ancient alter for quick access to Lunar spells and Ancient Magics. *A custom chest which can only be unlocked with crystal keys obtained from killing various monsters. Prizes for those who are lucky include third age items. *A bank, of course. *Slayer master gives out slayer tasks and a slayer reward shop. Slayer points, which are given through completing slayer tasks, can be spent on slayer xp or slayer helmet. Exoria 718's Minigame Teleports This is a small part of our home which is located in Varrock. This home has several custom NPC's,shops,and much more. This is our dugeoneering shop which even has working chaotics! These items are purchased with dugenoneering tokens which can be obtained from killing the NPC's in the dugeon. Non donor dungeons give 1-100 tokens each and comes with a lamp that gives 62,500 EXP each. Donors get double regular players. Extremes get triple of what regular players get.. Here we are with Castle Wars. Where you can join up with fellow Exoria players and fight the enemy team to an EPIC battle. Now we have Barrows. Here you can get all of your barrows armour such as; Ahrim's, Verac's, Torag's, Karil's, and everyones favorite Dharok's. Here's Dominion Tower. Come here to fight with your quest bosses just to show them how much you have improved! Exoria 718's Skilling (24 skills working beautifully) Working on it as we you read this. Here you can fishing anything from stuff like shrimp all the way to rocktails! They have to be fished to be obtained so that could be a great money maker! Here we have theiving. Here we have out first thieving spots. Yes first because there are two thieivng spots! So you don't have to be in the same place all the time and try new methods to get a quick and easy 99! Here is our second spot to thieve at. This spot is convently placed at our brand new home! Here is our donator zone which Here is our first Runecrafting spot. Yes it our "first" because I have another alternative spot for all the Exoria members to train their Runecrafting to 99! As I said we have an alternative spot to train Runecrafting. And that is RuneSpan! This is an amazing way to train your Runecrafting up if not it's the best! Category:Exoria 718's Skilling Teleports Category:Browse Category:Exoria Skilling Category:Skilling